We created a mathematical model of mouse energy metabolism that provides a quantitative framework for investigating energy balance relationships in mouse models of obesity and diabetes. We are now investigating body weight regulation of mice subjected to various ad libitum diets inducing weight gain and loss. We are particularly interested in the role of striatal dopamine signaling in food intake and physical activity behavior and we are studying how weight gain and loss on various diets leads to changes in brain dopamine signaling.